


War of Galaxies

by DaireneCallahan



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms, Kino no Tabi | Kino's Journey - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaireneCallahan/pseuds/DaireneCallahan
Summary: The brutal, intergalactic War of Galaxies has raged for 27 years since forces of the Imperial Supergalaxy invaded the River Supergalaxy across the Nebulon Gate. As the war expands, young space traveler Kino, who had the misfortune of running afoul of the Galactic Empire, has resorted to becoming a privateer for the Alliance of Liberated Systems despite her apathy for politics...
Kudos: 4





	1. Raid in Maygar System

September 30, 2552 CE

Maygar System, Grenadi Sector, Valkorion Governance Sphere, Imperial (Galactic Empire) Territory in the River Galaxy...

Kino took a deep breath as her Marauder-class corvette Hermes reverted to realspace. "What are our-"

"Sensors clear. No collision course in near radius." The ship's computer AI- Hermes- replied.

Kino sighed as she examined her sensors. "That was nerve-wracking. Take us to that asteroid and maintain safe hover with repulsorlifts. Minimize power output." She called out to her droid crew. "Ruby, Amber, power up the guns!

"Ditto that! But maybe you shouldn't take risks like this."

"Yeah, well I don't see a better option. I really don't want to run into a situation like Bavaria IV."

"Yeah, good point," Hermes replied. "But we also don't want to end up smashed to pieces on some asteroid in the middle of nowhere. At least, I don't."

"I can handle it," Kino asserted. "At least asteroids don't chase you from system to system. Now, shhh..."

Hermes made a brief noise as if to retort, but was swiftly cut off by Kino.

A group of starships emerged from hyperspace not far away.

Kino glanced up as the asteroid turned slowly, allowing the ships in the convoy to come into view of her forward viewport. "Yes, just on time." She looked down on her sensors and magnified the holographic images. "The convoy is just like I expected- a Xiytiar-class transport and a MB-C1 Mobquet…" She examined the Mobquet. "I see… it's modified to carry two Mining Guild TIEs. No doubt headed to the Imperial refinery on Maygar III."

"Mining Guild IDs confirmed," Hermes acknowledged. "Identified as Xiytiar-class transport Draisini and Mobquet MB-C1 medium transport Cyrus the Great."

She leapt into her chair and activated Hermes' thrusters maneuvering the ship out from the asteroid field she'd jumped into cover behind, bringing the corvette screaming down on the convoy.

Her initial gunfire was aimed at one of the TIE/mg starfighters attached to the bottom of the Cyrus like limpets. Her turbolasers skewered the rear TIE, blowing it to smithereens, and Kino kept firing, moving up to riddle the transport's engine with holes.

Heavily-damaged, the ship was now dead in space, but still managed to launch its remaining TIE/mg.

Kino snorted at the foolhardiness- or perhaps desperation- of the enemy pilot. A TIE/mg was even more lacking in combat capability and maneuverability than the average dime-a-dozen TIE/LN starfighter- or "eyeballs", as they were derisively known as- and was completely hopeless against a Marauder-class corvette.

As the Mining Guild TIE fired on her, Kino easily maneuvered the Hermes out of the way. Deciding on testing one of her tricks, Kino used one of the forward tractor beams to snag the small enemy fighter, before nailing with two shots from her starboard cannons.

Kino began broadcasting in Imperial Basic on open frequencies to the two enemy transports. "This is the Alliance privateer vessel Hermes requesting your surrender. If you surrender and lay down arms, you will not be harmed! Repeat, surrender you will not be harmed!"

The Cyrus, already dead in space, flashed its exterior lights, a typical sign of surrender, and Kino could see they were powering down weapons.

But the Xiytiar-class transport was turning aggressively toward them, showing no sign of submission.

"Uh, Kino, there's a transmission incoming. My triangulation seems to indicate the Draisini-"

"Put in through, Hermes."

"This is Captain Forma of the Draisini!" A shrill male voice exclaimed, sounding borderline hysterical. "I'll never surrender, pirate scum! For the Mining Guild! For the Empire!"

"Are you kidding me…" Kino muttered. A Xiytiar-class was more maneuverable, but it was less durable in combat and even heavily-modified as this one was, possessed worse armaments than a MB-C1.

And as maneuverable as it was touted to be, there was still a significant delay before it could complete a 180-degree turn and bring its four laser cannons- all inconveniently located in the front- to bear on the Hermes.

Sighing, Kino opened fire, peppering the engine with turbolaser fire, and the transport lost its ability to accelerate, albeit its momentum was still causing it to turn.

Kino sighed, as she knew it was time for one of the most risky segments of the operation- actually boarding the disabled vessels.

If her target had been a warship, Kino would probably have been fine destroying or disabling them, and departing to collect the Alliance bounty on her prize. But this was a transport, and she was a privateer- or a pirate, as some considered her- and looting was still part of the job.

"Hermes, scan the Draisini for active explosives, then bring us close for boarding. Ruby, you're coming with me." She gestured to a R-8009 utility droid who detached itself from a weapons control panel, and beeped in response.

"Doesn't look like they're ready to blow themselves," Hermes commented dryly. "On approach."

"Man the sensors and weapons, would you?" Kino said, already, getting into her spacesuit, and checking her weapons. "Keep in touch with comms- and you better not fall asleep on the job."

"Come on now, Kino, have I ever failed you? Actually, don't answer that."

Kino snorted, but mentally-acknowledged Hermes had always done his job when told to, not to mention he had good instincts for sensing trouble. "Ruby, latch your cable to my suit."

"Well… I trust you, Hermes. Later." Kino grabbed a sack of sticky explosives and exited through the airlock, the utility droid Ruby hovering after her by its repulsorlift.

On the outside, she used the electromagnets on the feet of her spacesuit to walk along the hull Draisi, towing Ruby behind her.

Once they reached the cargo bay door of the Mining Guild ship, she lay explosive charges on it, and clambered out of the way before triggering the explosion.

Kino waited until the debris was clear before descending down to the cargo bay again, grabbing a large piece of door debris that hadn't detached completely from the ship and cutting it off with her fusioncutter to use as a makeshift shield.

Then she used it to push experimentally into the energy shield just inside the cargo bay door. Judging it safe to pass through, Kino pushed forward and entered the still-pressurized cargo bay.

"Hmm... no life signs in the cargo bay, looks like... a couple womp-rats in the ducts, and a mynock in the engine room, just great... I'm guessing the crew has to be in the bridge." She detached her utility droid from her spacesuit. "Ruby, plug yourself into one of the terminals, take a look."

The feeds Ruby supplied to her helmet seemed to indicate the ship was largely undefended, with a skeleton crew of five, with most of the maintenance and utility tasks left to non-hostile MSE-6 mouse droids.

Nonetheless, she remained alert for any nasty surprises such as booby traps, hostile droids, or automated defenses as she made her way toward the bridge.

She activated the door leading to the narrow corridor connecting the cargo bay to the bridge, and passed through with the slab of durasteel debris carefully raised to block potential attacks on her. But none came.

Finally, Kino reached the bridge, where she came upon a group of four scared-looking people in Mining Guild uniforms- one security guard, two Guild workers, and a crewman. Kino noticed they hadn't drawn their weapons, but their hands hovered close to them. On the ground lay a fifth man in officer's uniform, who looked very much dead, blaster wounds in his back.

"Pirate, I am Lieutenant Parna," The security guard began cautiously. "If you promise not to harm any of the crew, I surrender the cargo to you."

Kino gestured with her pistol to the dead man on the ground. "That the Captain? Forma, I think it was? What happened?"

"Captain Forma, uh... refused to surrender. He was going to resort to some downright suicidal measures that would've killed us all, so we were forced to... put him down."

"I see," Kino nodded. "Well, your terms are... acceptable. I am just after the cargo. I will need to detach the cargo compartment from the rest of the ship, though."

"Blimey, she's so young, she's barely a kid..." One of the Mining Guild workers, a human, muttered to a colleague as he glimpsed Kino's features through her helmet's transparent faceplate.

Lieutenant Parna jabbed the worker in the ribs before replying to Kino's demand. "Understood. We have no objections, and we will not resist."

Kino kept a watchful eye on the crew, who remained in their positions, more or less docile, as she disabled the bridge's locking mechanism on the rear cargo section and retreated back through the narrow corridor. Once she was through, she shouted to Ruby, "Okay, detach it now!"

The rear cargo section separated from the Draisini, still magnetically clamped to the underside of the Hermes.

Sighing in relief, Kino reattached Ruby and headed back to the Hermes, this time entering through the corvette's hangar.

Releasing Ruby once more, Kino now boarded the only shuttle she had on board- an Alliance-made UT-47 Kodiak Drop Shuttle Traveler One, in which Kino had installed the VI Aurora.

"Aurora, set course for the Cyrus, and attach us to the rear module," Kino ordered. "And scan for life-scans and estimated crew positions."

"Acknowledged. Scans indicate ten life-signs that match known sentient races, four are located in forward module, six in center module. Two life-signs match non-sentient race known as mynocks located in rear module."

"I guess that the center is being used as crew quarters, then. Let's steer clear. And another infestation, huh?" Kino groaned, looking at the scans. "Let's avoid disturbing them."

As the shuttle touched down on the damaged transport, Kino exited it and cautiously entered through a hole created by the Hermes' own turbolasers.

Picking her way through the mangled engines, Kino soon found what she had been looking for- container after container of fuel- helium-3 containers, Malastarian fuel, and anthracite crates- rattled and scattered about, but packages otherwise intact.

Grinning greedily, Kino began hastily loading as many containers as she could one after another, filling up the Kodiak's floor space, and stacking containers on top of one another, yet it seemed there was no end of fuel.

"Dang, I'll have to make another trip…" Kino muttered disappointedly as she made some mental calculations of how many trips it would take to ferry Cyrus' cargo to Hermes.

"Kino!" Hermes' urgent voice grabbed the girl's attention. "We have bogeys inbound, about 180 klicks! Two possible capital ships, two fighters just exited hyperspace!"

In an instant, Kino was inside her Kodiak and piloting it at top speed back to the Hermes. "Mining Guild?!"

"Still scanning IDs!" Hermes replied, with a slight edge of irritation. "Got it! Hostiles confirmed, identified as Xizor Transport Systems AEG-77 Vigo transport Auspicious, an X4 Gunship, and two Cloakshape Fighters!"

"XTS is a Black Sun front company, isn't it?" Kino thought. "The Mining Guild must be desperate if they're appealing to the Black Sun for help."

"Or the Black Sun's here to protect their investments."

"Okay, I'm aboard!" Kino yelled as the Traveller One docked into the Hermes' hangar. "Set course for New Jaffa!"

The Black Sun ships, although still out of range to aim accurately, had already begun to fire wildly in the general direction of the privateer corvette.

"Dirty assholes…" Hermes grumbled quietly, as the corvette turned as hastily as it could, with the rear module of the Drasini still attached to it. "Coordinates… are in!"

And with that the Hermes was safely into hyperspace, retreating to the safety of Alliance space.


	2. Imperial War Meeting on Cygnus Spacedock, New Taegu

September 30, 2552 CE

Cygnus Spacedock around New Taegu, Taegu System, Cygnus Sector, Valkorion Governance Sphere, Imperial Territory in the River Galaxy...

Admiral Forn Dodonna of the Galactic Republic Navy took a deep breath and strolled into the conference room, where one of her colleagues was already speaking.

"...Uiharu III marks our third defeat by Alliance forces since Operation Caine, and now our forces have been pushed out of the Kardashev Sector entirely…" Admiral Betl Oxtroe of the Imperial Navy paused upon seeing Admiral Dodonna. "Good to join us, Admiral Dodonna."

"Apologies," Forn inclined her head slightly as she sat down. "I was reading the latest field reports."

"With respect, not only has the Imperial Navy failed to penetrate Alliance lines," The Trade Federation envoy to the Valkorion Governance Sphere, Vicelord Kav, commented dryly. "All the while, Alliance-sponsored piracy and terrorism ravage trade and commercial routes. Why hasn't the Imperial Navy made any headway in this other front? Are you aware of the damage Alliance piracy has on the economy of late? Not just the Trade Federation, the Banking Clan and Corporate Alliance have-"

""We're aware of that," Admiral Oxtroe replied smoothly, seemingly unfazed by the Neimoidian's disrespectful tone.

Admiral Dodonna admired the tactful but incisive calmness with which Admiral Oxtroe had interrupted the Trade Federation official. Personally, Dodonna despised the money-grubbing Neimoidians, even more so than many of the other treacherous and corrupt corporations that propped up the Confederacy of Independent Systems- she wasn't sure she could've stayed calm under the Vicelord's accusations herself.

It was hard to imagine there was a time when the Republic once fought alongside the Confederacy against the Galactic Empire as it launched its blitzkrieg to dominate their known galaxy- the First Galaxy- years ago. Now the CIS was little more than an Imperial client state- like her own Galactic Republic. A once-proud Republic brought low, reduced to a rump state by years of war against the Empire, now degraded to a collaborationist lapdog running errands for their former enemy.

Dodonna shook her head- now was not the time for such thoughts.

"The… esteemed Vicelord has a point," Imperial Admiral Saul Karath barely concealed his disdain for the Trade Federation representative in his tone. "While we await more Imperial reinforcements, we can only hold the line as best we can. Riverine piracy, especially Alliance 'privateers' are a major threat to our supply lines and depots, but we need every warship we can on the front lines. Admiral Oxtroe, what's the piracy count for this month?"

"Twenty-six convoys hit, I believe."

"Twenty-seven… actually. There was a raid this morning, on a Mining Guild convoy in the Maygar System," Admiral Dodonna corrected, wiping the sweat from her brow before continuing. "Republic Navy and Judicial patrols are already at their limit. Where is the Trade Federation's security force, then? Or the Confederate Navy? Vicelord Kav, if you're so concerned about piracy, why don't I see Trade Federation forces doing something about it?"

Vicelord Kav shifted uncomfortably, clearly irked. "I… will... bring this to the Trade Federation board and the Confederate Council about this." He muttered grudgingly, no doubt bitterly considering how much such an operation would cost Federation coffers.

"How about other unconventional forces?" Admiral Oxtroe proposed. "The Alliance- and other Riverine states- have privateers- pirates with political agendas- so why can't we recruit our own privateers? The supergalaxy has no shortage of pirates, and the Empire's got the coffers to pay for it- as does the Confederacy." Oxtroe glanced at Vicelord Kav, who gulped.

"Counter-pirates? Like snipers and counter-snipers," Admiral Dodoanna mused.

"We could offer them amnesty for past charges- and look to recruit irregular forces. Hunter-killer groups- recruited from the home galaxy's crime syndicates and mercenary groups- I'm sure they have forces specialized in this- reach out to the Black Sun, the Exchange, the Shadow Collective, the Bounty Hunters' Guild, the Hutt Cartel, the Migrant Merchants Guild, the Zann Consortium, the Mandalorians, the Interstellar Regulators… you name it. That's where we get the ships and manpower."

"Out-of-the-box thinking," Admiral Karath nodded. "But ludicrous! How can we trust or rely on the dependability of criminals and galactic scum! We should be put them down, stamping them out, not cutting deals and trusting them with military ops!"

Admiral Dodonna sighed- Karath was known for his inflexibility and law-and-order stance- an highly-impractical position, but one endearing to certain Lords of the Sith. "With all due respect, Admiral Karath, if the Empire hasn't been able to stamp out these elements in the Imperial Galaxy for millennia, why would we be able to do so now? Besides, for someone who's always in the core Worlds or leading expeditions, you may not know, but the Empire regularly deals with these crime and mercenary syndicates on a daily basis. So do the Sith you so revere."

"You dare blaspheme the Sith?" Karath narrowed his eyes. "These disorderly elements only exist due to the protection that the corrupt Republic, Alliance, Confederacy, and Confederation provide!"

"No, I am just speaking the truth," Admiral Dodonna snorted derisively. "Unlike you, most of the Sith are actually a lot more practical than you, Karath."

"How dare you? The reputation of the Empire and the Imperial Navy is on line!" Admiral Karath leapt to his feet. "Republican scum like you could never understand! Right, Admiral Oxtroe?"

Admiral Oxtroe looked away, barely holding in a snicker while casting a sympathetic glance at Admiral Dodonna.

Vicelord Kav, no doubt relieved at this chance to take the heat off the Federation and the Confederacy's lack of action, was also looking somewhat-sympathetically at Admiral Dodonna.

"Unbelievable," Admiral Karath growled. "Women…"

Admiral Dodonna bristled at that remark, but was preempted by Admiral Oxtroe. "Grand Admiral Grant will be arriving to meet with Archon Revan and the Valkorion Sphere's sector Moffs on Valkorion Prime in a few days, before going on an inspection tour of nearby sectors. Let's bring this up to them then."

Admiral Karath grumbled discontentedly, but nodded reluctantly. "Fine- then this meeting is adjourned, for now."


	3. Queen of Onyx

October 2, 2552 CE

Onyx Central Asteroid Belt, Onyx System, Sapphire Sector, Unorganized Autonomous Territories of the Alliance of Liberated Systems, Attican Traverse of the River Galaxy, about 225 parsecs from Imperial front lines…

Kino let a nervous smile come over her face as the Hermes exited hyperspace, and converted on the Onyx System's Central Asteroid Belt.

On one hand, Kino was looking forward to returning to her apartment to rest up and trade her loot in for Citadel Credits.

On the other hand, she knew there would be… unpleasant company waiting for her. Ah, the costs and benefits of operating out of a base like this.

For now, Kino would put up with the downsides of Onyx's politics as long as the place served as some form of safe harbor for the Hermes to get repairs and restock supplies.

Of course, that meant she had to deal with the agents of Onyx's de facto ruler, Privateer Boss Makoto Niijima, the so-called "Queen of Onyx". Notably, the Onyx Enforcers- the closest thing Onyx had to a police and military- and which answered directly to Boss Niijima.

As the Onyx Enforcers were the closest thing that passed for some kind of law enforcement in the Onyx System, and Kino had to admit they did keep a certain level of law and order, preventing the unsavory elements that inhabited the system from going too far.

However, they were also very much the personal enforcers of Onyx's de facto ruler, Boss Makoto Niijima, sometimes dubbed the "Queen of Onyx", and worked to bribe and coerce talented people into either joining the Enforcers or any number of privateer outfits that worked under Niijima.

Of course, Kino, being very much the lone wolf type, had absolutely no interest in joining any such group. Sure, the idea of free rent, free fuel, no docking fees and recieving necessities free of charge had a certain appeal, but Kino shirked at the idea of giving Niijima a cut of each profit. Furthermore, she enjoyed the life of a freelancer, and would chafe badly if stuck at the beck-and-call of the Queen.

Unfortunately, her rather notable successes in raiding Imperial forces the past few months had attracted Niijima's attention, and the Queen desired adding the gem that was Kino to her collection, so to speak.

As a result, Kino found herself being frequently harassed by the Enforcers or other privateer goons of Niijima on a constant basis, in person when she was in Onyx, and by telecommunication when she was traveling.

To be fair, they had been reasonably light-handed- especially since everyone knew that threatening Kino in any way was a really bad idea- and never gave Kino a reason for violent confrontation. It was just wheedling, soliciting, sending advertisements, making offers, but it really got on Kino's nerves at times.

Kino flew the Hermes close to the asteroid Ebaq-9, where her favorite repair shops were located, and maneuvered her ship into the hangar docks.

From the bridge of the Hermes, Kino could see several people standing in the hangar's control room. She winced as she saw Onyx Enforcer Lieutenant Hanch walk out and head to the base of the Hermes exit ramp. No doubt she heard of her arrival directly from space traffic control.

Kino sighed exasperatedly- just how persistent were they?

She took a deep breath and strolled down the ramp as nonchalantly as she could, but mentally, she was steeling herself for any manner of confrontation- even a violent one if it came down to that.

"Wow, it's been awhile, Kino!" The red-haired Enforcer greeted in her usual faux-cheerful manner. "Did you have a bountiful hunt?"

"What do you want, Hanch?" Kino groaned. "Your 'friends' from the Dandelions were here last week to try and strong-arm me into joining them."

"Ah, is that so…" Hanch dropped her façade, looking Kino with colder eyes. "Perhaps we can negotiate terms more to your liking?"

"I've told you, I'm not going to join the Enforcers or any organized privateer outfits." Kino sighed. But then she thought of a counter. "So… why did you choose to serve the Enforcers yourself? You seem like a capable soldier- I'd think you would make a great privateer yourself."

"Thank you for the compliments, Kino, but contrary to popular misconception, Enforcers actually go on all kinds of missions for the Boss and for the Alliance," Hanch huffed. "We don't spend all our time in Onyx. Everything from intelligence gathering to raiding the enemy, striking strategic targets, and rescue missions. The Onyx Rescue Fleet includes a lot of Enforcers in its ranks, after all."

"Interesting," Kino nodded, surprised herself to have wheedled a little information out of the Enforcer. "But you haven't told me why you signed up."

"Miss Niijima… is my savior…" Lieutenant Hanch stated softly, sighing as she tailed Kino to the fuel pay station.

"Hmpf?" Kino raised an eyebrow ever so slightly as she swiped a card to transfer electronic credits to pay for her fuel. As a precaution, Kino tended to prefer keeping her money as hard currency and disliked having too much electronic credits in her account, preferring to use them up first when possible.

"You know, Kino, I was born on a Terminus world, Erseke. I… used to be so beloved when I was a kid… but when I was five, it all came down. There was… an accident… in the river. I was crippled, my mind broken. Not only that, I ended up getting a chronic infection at the poor excuse of a public hospital they had on the colony. My own parents, who didn't want to foot the bill for treatment… abandoned me instead.

I was left to languish in an over-capacity orphanage for over a decade… until Niijima came for me. She came to my orphanage and saved me, paid for me to actually receive the medical treatment I needed. There she was, a girl about my age, an orphan too, but already head of an influential privateer force and a philanthropist. I admired her so much, and vowed I'd do all I could to serve her. That's how I came to serve the Enforcers."

"Well, I knew she runs an orphanage, hospitals, and schools in Onyx," Kino offered, trying to be diplomatic. "I didn't realize she had been helping orphanages in other systems."

"She has," Lieutenant Hanch continued enthusiastically. "All over Alliance space and the Terminus Systems- hospitals and schools too. She's also opened libraries, community centers, nursing homes, soup kitchens here in Onyx- all using the profits of privateering and administering Onyx."

"That is impressive," Kino conceded. "I heard she came from a prominent family too. It's unusual to see someone like that in this line of work."

"You even know that?" Hanch chuckled. "Yes, her father was a prominent Alliance judge on one of the United Nations worlds in the Alliance's Outer Colonies- before his untimely death, and her older sister is a public prosecutor being considered as a candidate to become a judge. She was studying to be a law enforcement officer.

But then she found out the truth behind her father's death- how he'd been investigating a cabal of corrupt United Nations officials and legislators, who then hired a hitman to off him when he refused to be bribed or dissuaded by threats.

What's more, she discovered her own sister had uncovered this, but chose to cut a deal with those very officials in order to further her own career advancement.

Disillusioned and enraged with the Alliance justice and political system, Miss Niijima sought the life of a privateer, to fight more on her own terms, especially for those living beyond the Alliance's reach.

It's a messy, dangerous business in the chaos of the galactic underworld. But Boss Niijima is the light in the darkness, bringing order and justice where she goes. She gives a chance to people, like me, who would've been lost in the darkness or lost their way. That is why she's a saviour."

Kino sighed exasperatedly. "That... is quite the interesting story, Lieutenant. I don't dispute Boss Niijima's deeds... However, I've always just been there for myself and Hermes. I've never been a particularly good person, I don't work well in a group, and I don't take to orders well. I follow my own schedule, so I won't be at the beck-and-call of anyone."

"Such indiscipline..." Hanch sighed. "But you do good work at that. How about a different job- escorting a lone person? You'd be paid well, and they won't be much of a hassle-"

"No, sorry Lieutenant, Hermes, the droids, and I are a crew. We're not about to take on one of your lackeys to boss me around."

"Actually, it's an Alliance employee, and you just have to ferry her around," Hanch corrected. "She's no privateer or any sort of ship crew, so she won't be bossy in any such regard."

"I don't see why you're so insistent on-"

"Kino..." Hanch lowered her voice noticeably, a slight menacing edge to it. "Starting next month, your rent is expected to increase by 25%, fuel and food prices are expected to rise as well."

Kino's eyes narrowed, and she replied coldly. "That's really low of you... resorting to extortion?"

"It can be made free if you cooperate. You won't even have to pay a share of your profits to the Boss anymore. All you have to do is help out a little ol' detective-"

"She's an Alliance detective?" Kino exclaimed. "Are you trying to get me arrested?"

"She's a detective investigating Imperial infiltration of the galactic underworld. We both know how important that is nowadays," Hanch explained. "The Alliance is so desperate now, it couldn't care less about the legal particulars so long as you continue to deliver results. And privateering law allows for quite a lot of grey area anyway."

Kino sighed again in exasperation. "If it's- or she- is really that instrumental, you wouldn't be trying to get rid of her by pushing her onto me..."

"She's just a kid detective, and really nice too. Would you at least get to know her a few days before you decide? I've already arranged for her to stay at an apartment close to yours."

Kino sighed in defeat. "Fine, fine. So when do I get to meet her?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

On Asteroid Onyx-5 in Onyx Central Asteroid Belt, Onyx System, Sapphire Sector, Unorganized Autonomous Territories of the Alliance of Liberated Systems, Attican Traverse of the River Galaxy…

BRRING!

The comlink on Makoto Niijima's desk rang abruptly. Niijima sighed and put down the documents she was reading and answered it.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"Niijima-sama!" Lieutenant Hanch exclaimed. "We have success! Kino agreed to be the Detective's partner."

"And what's your analysis of Kino's agreement? Was she sincere? Will she really keep up her side of the bargain?"

"I believe so, my lady," Hanch nodded. "Kino seems to be the trustworthy type. She just doesn't take orders well and likes to travel about. Very much a lone wolf, but honest."

"Well, let's hope for Samidare's sake that this wolf has some honor."

"Do you think the wolf cub can be tamed, my lady?" Hanch asked, smirking.

"If we haven't so far, what makes you think some foolish novice Alliance detective can?" Makoto snorted derisively. "At the least, it takes the annoying detective off our hands, at least. That said, the rapid spread of Imperial agents, their suspected proxies and fronts- across the galactic underworld- no, indeed across the entire galactic economy is alarming. That'll be all for now."

"Understood, ma'am. Hanch out."

Makoto paused and breathed deeply for a few minutes.

Then she searched through her contacts list and dialed a certain number.

"Captain Andorssi? It's Niijima. I need to ask a favor…"


	4. Yui Samidare

October 1, 2552 CE

Capua Repair Yards on Asteroid Ebaq-9 in Onyx Central Asteroid Belt, Onyx System, Sapphire Sector, Unorganized Autonomous Territories of the Alliance of Liberated Systems, Attican Traverse of the River Galaxy…

Josette Capua of the Capua Partisans put down the newspaper she was reading and looked up when she heard the door of her shop open, and smiled to see a familiar- and welcome- face.

"Hi, Kino! I hope your hunt was fruitful?"

"Well enough," Kino nodded. "Any news today?"

Josette sighed sadly. "Nothing good, I'm afraid. The Salarian world of Erinle fell back into Imperial hands last night. The Salarians and Protoss have lost almost all the territory they gained during the Thirty-Fourth Offensive back in August. Rumor is the Imperials and Batarians are planning a new push into either the Crescent Nebula or the Nemean Abyss, especially with the arrival of the Imperial Third Fleet in the Tarkin Sector."

"Hmm..." Kino nodded her head slowly. She'd heard rumors about the Salarians' misfortunes for awhile now, though nothing in detail. "I imagine the Turians and the Alliance might be pressured into launching a new offensive to divert the Imperial forces?"

"Probably," Josette agreed. "Especially considering that Imperial forces appear weaker on our front. That said, it could be a trap. While I can't say much for the average Imperial commander, if they've got one of them Sith Lords in charge... Well, regardless of what happens, Niijima will be increasing raids on the Empire to weaken their forces and support the Alliance and our Citadel allies. I heard the Silver Whales and the Shadow Operatives have already begun to move."

"So then why would she be asking me to run an escort mission now, of all times?" Kino muttered to herself, furrowing her brows.

"Is... something wrong?" Josette asked curiously.

"No, it's nothing," Kino dismissed. "Hermes would like some repairs, though." She laid a stack of Citadel Credits on Josette's desk.

"Sure thing!" Josette grinned, before turning to the men behind her. "Lonnie! It's time to get moving! I've also got a few upgrades I could recommend!"

Kino followed Josette and her men back down to the hangar where Hermes was parked. "Looks like he didn't take damage this time, this'll be faster."

"Hey, Josette!" Hermes broadcast with his exterior PA system.

"Hey, Hermes, doing good, I see!"

"Josette, could I ask you something... in private?" Kino interjected to a puzzled Josette.

"Suurre...? I guess why not?" Josette shrugged. "Lead the way!"

The two girls walked over to the side, where they could stay out of earshot of Josette's staff.

"Okay, we should be safe here," Josette shrugged. "What's up?"

"Josette… I know I've never been that good with people…" Kino began hesitantly. "I haven't had any close friends or associates- well, except my old Master, plus Hermes and the droids, of course. So… do you know how to get to know someone? Develop a… working relationship, at least?"

"My, what brought this on all of a sudden?" Josette's eyes widened. "I thought you weren't interested in partners… don't tell me you've fallen in love with someone?!"

"What- no!" Kino huffed, recoiling. "Don't tease me, Josette! Makoto's thugs strong-armed me into 'helping out' an Alliance detective- Yui Samidare- and ferry her around for missions and aid her investigation. I'm not happy about this at all, but I have to do this if I want to keep paying my living costs."

"So that's what happened…" Josette pondered thoughtfully. "Makoto does seem to really get her way… I've heard of this Samidare detective, that's she's surprisingly young- only a teenager- but that's it. Have you met her? What's she like?"

"Only briefly- Lieutenant Hanch introduced me to her. Don't know enough about her to make much of a judgement," Kino thought silently for a moment. "She seems surprised to see I'm younger than her… and I feel there's something… emotional she's not telling me about. I guess she's friendly enough, though."

"Hmm… as long as it's not a danger to you, you probably shouldn't push her about it. Least not yet. Maybe get to know her a little first?" Josette counseled. "Try telling her a little about yourself- nothing too confidential, of course- kind of like offering an olive branch. And maybe discuss your skills and drawbacks. That's a good starting point, at least. Who knows, maybe you'll hit it off. Hopefully, at least you'll establish a working relationship."

"Uh-huh..." Kino took out a small pad and pencil and took notes.

"You know, just try to make it natural," Josette shrugged, holding back a chuckle at Kino's reaction. "You get along well enough with people you meet, I've heard. You just come across as a little too cold and stoic, but I don't dislike it."

"Hmm… I'll try it out," Kino nodded thoughtfully.

"That's about all the advice I can give right now, but do tell me how things go, will you?"

"Um, sure thing," Kino nodded. "Now, on another note, about the upgrades you were talking about…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Several hours earlier on the Kelpie, personal ship of Onyx Enforcer Lieutenant Hanch, Asteroid Ebaq-9...

Lieutenant Hanch gestured for a reluctant Kino to board her personal Space Reconnaissance Frigate, the Kelphie. "Come now, I brought the detective with me!"

She paused as a figure stepped out of side room and greeted them. "Oh, hey, Lieutenant, you're back- ! And who- wait, is that…"

Kino blinked for a moment at the young woman before her, who stared back with a dumb-founded expression. The girl, who had short, straight hair, glasses, and a somewhat-boyish outfit, looked to be about Kino's age- maybe a little older.

"Hello, Detective Samidare!" Lieutenant Hanch greeted. "This is Kino, whom I told you about. Kino, this is Detective Samidare."

"Um, hi? My name is Kino. I'm an Alliance privateer based here in Mahabad-2."

"Y-Yeah, I-I'm sorry..." The young detective shook her head as if clearing away confusion. "H- hello... my name is Yui Samidare. Excuse me for asking, but how old are you...?"

"I'm 15," Kino replied swiftly. "Why do you ask?"

"Blimey, and I thought I was young... I'm 16. Jesus, you're almost like... like..." Yui looked away, a pained, wistful look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean anything."

Great, Kino thought impatiently. She has emotional baggage too. Let's hope this doesn't become a problem for me.

"I hope her age won't be an issue," Hanch interjected. "Kino is one of the most capable and independent privateers here."

"No, no, I don't doubt her," Detective Samidare waved her hands hastily. "I've looked at her records you gave me, and they are impressive." She walked forward to extend a hand to Kino. "Kino, nice to meet you. How would you like me to address you? Captain?"

"No, Kino's fine." Kino awkwardly took Yui's hand. "When uh, do we start?"

"Well, um, I'll be moving in close to you. I still have to, uh, formulate my detailed schedule. I'll let you know when I'm done."

"Right, well, that's enough for now," Lieutenant Hanch steered Kino back out. "Go, uh, take care of your ship and whatnot."

"Uh, sure. See you, Detective."

"See you, Kino."

That… was a bit awkward, Kino thought embarrassed, as she left Hanch's ship. But I guess it wasn't a bad start. Maybe I should ask Josette for advice.


End file.
